Defiant Duo
by kittygirl2010
Summary: Alruna and Nina have been together ever since they were kids. Though not related by blood, they still call each other sister. When money is low, they leave their lives behind to become Ark Hunters. However, when their ship makes an unexpected landing in the Bay Area of San Francisco, can they overcome anything in this unknown territory? Rated T for now, may change later.


**Arkfall 1**

"_Crash Landing"_

An Irathient mother and her child are running through dense forest. Barrages of bullets fly past and the mother cries out. She stumbles and falls to the floor. The little girl stops and turns back to her mother.

"Run, my darling! RUN!" the mother cries in their language.

"Mommy!"

"I love you, Alruna! I love you! RUN! RUN!"

The little girl hesitated but did as she was told….running away to the sound of her mother's scream.

000

"Alruna? Earth to Alruna, you there?"

"What? Oh….sorry. I guess I dozed off there."

"That must've been one hell of a dream. You were panting and crying out…..you cried out mommy….are you okay?"

The Irathient girl, Alruna, sighed out in frustration. Her companion, Nina, looks to her with worry. Alruna nodded.

"Yeah…." She replied, placing a hand on Nina's. "I'm fine. It was just another bad dream."

"You want to talk about it?" Nina asked.

"Sis, I'm fine, really. It's okay."

"Alright….I was just making sure."

The two sat in silence, well as silent as it could be for a large ship. Soldiers walked passed and people got to their seats. An older man, probably in his early to mid-forties stood talking to an irathient girl. Alruna and Nina couldn't help but overhear them.

"I'm telling you Irisa, once we find it we'll be set for life and can finally go to Antartica."

The irathient girl shook her head dismissively, sighing. "That's what you said about the last arkfall. Don't blame me if I don't believe you."

Nina leaned in for a whisper. "Looks like we're not the only ark hunters here to make it big. I have a feeling we'll be seeing them a lot out there in the field."

"Yeah, well, let's hope we never have to fight over the same arkfall. I don't exactly feel like killing one of my own kind." Alruna added.

"Last time I checked, sis, that's kind of what we signed up for. It's a dog eat dog world out there and every fucking person wants a piece of it."

The ship's sudden rocking startled the two and everyone standing nearly fell to their knees. Nina and Alruna's boss, known as Karl Von Bach, was walking to his seat after talking to another ark hunter. The man and his irathient companion also made their way to their seats.

The ship continued to rock and soldiers ran for the front. Red lights and blaring sirens filled the room and the emergency systems intercom began giving orders.

"Shtako! We're going down!" Alruna yelled, pushing the red button on her seat.

Nina pressed hers but noticed that Alruna's pod wasn't closing.

"Alruna!" Nina yelled. "Press the button!"

"I did!" Alruna yelled, smashing the button multiple times.

Nina's pod closed and was sent away. Alruna could do nothing but watch as the flames from the explosion got closer and closer.

_Come on you skrugging piece of junk!_ Alruna thought.

The pod finally closed last minute and ejected from the ship. The constant turbulence caused Alruna to hit her head and she blacked out.

000

Somewhere in Mount Tam….

Nina awakens to a loud explosion and running engines. Sitting up in a makeshift cot, she takes in the sights around her.

It was total chaos. Soldiers ran back and forth yelling out orders and gathering equipment. Behind her lay the ruins of the very ship she escaped from. Her eyes widened in fear as she remembered seeing Alruna struggling with the pod's ejection button.

_Alruna! Where is she?!_

"Ah, finally awake ark hunter? It's a good thing you're alive. Most people burned inside their escape pods or were thrown out. You're very lucky."

"An irathient girl! Have you seen her?! She has short orange hair with tussled bangs and blue markings on each of her cheeks! Her eyes are a sort of turquoise blue! Please tell me you've seen her!" Nina yelled.

The soldier stood there in shock. He shook his head. "No….I'm sorry. Is she a friend of yours? A fellow ark hunter?"

"She's my sister and yes, a fellow ark hunter."

"Sister? Well that's a new one. A human and an irathient related? That's just weird."

"Shut your damn mouth and tell me where to find your superior! I have to find my sister!"

"Fine! Geez…..you ark hunters are really impatient." He pointed to a large green tent. "You'll find him in there. I guess….good luck finding your sister."

Nina walked away, cursing the soldier out as she left. Worried for her sister, Nina marched toward the tent.

_Alruna…please be okay._

000

"Okay Cass, this could be messy. Now…which one of these dealies opens this bitch?"

Alruna slowly regained consciousness as a faint voice filled her ears. The pod's door opened and she looked up to find someone there.

"Holy shtako…..you're alive?!" she grabbed Alruna's hand and pulled her out.

"I'm Cass Ducar and I saw you land. Well….land isn't quite the word. More like crashed. I kind of expected you to be soup in there."

A loud screeching filled Alruna's ears. Holding them, she tried everything she could to stop the screeching.

"Whoa, are you okay? Do you need help? Sit down before you pass out."

Alruna sat one knee, grabbing her head and panting quickly.

"Seems like you took quite a bump to your head. Sit here and catch your breath, I'm going to see if anyone else survived." She began walking away but suddenly stopped. "Oh, and you might want to take this." she said, throwing a pistol to Alruna. "The locals aren't known for their charm."

_**(There's he first chapter. A bit short but I'll try to make the next one's longer. I'm mostly using this first chapter to see if anyone finds it interesting. Anyway, let me know what you guys think and if I should continue it. With Alruna alone in an unknown territory, will she make it on her first day as an Ark Hunter? And what's with the hologram? Find out in the next chapter, well, if I get that far anyway. Next Chapter: One Hell Of An EGO! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


End file.
